mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хай Виндс/Галерея
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Второй сезон Секрет моего роста Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Spike catches the wonderbolts S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Пятый сезон Рарити идёт по следу! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin -if you sent that letter- S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity -the scene of the crime!- S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Misty Fly and High Winds laughing S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a steady climb S6E7.png The Wonderbolts' synchronized flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a nose-dive S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hangs her head in shame S6E7.png Surprise reveals her nickname S6E7.png High Winds reveals her nickname S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Spitfire, Soarin, and High Winds make a lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png High Winds takes off into the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png Wonderbolts shower Bow and Windy with rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Rainbow Dash apologizing to her parents S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I'm your biggest fan- S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры The Wonderbolts' practice grounds S7E21.png Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts fly over S7E21.png High Winds flying through a practice ring S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Секреты и пироги Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png Rainbow singing -you got this- to Twilight MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png High Winds clearing the last cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Grannies Gone Wild Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Soarin and Fleetfoot riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png High Winds and Lightning Streak riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Товары High Winds Cloudsdale Mini Collection mini-figure.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg en:High Winds/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей